Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging, and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices include, for example, several types of mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth capabilities, etc.
A user typically interacts with an electronic device via a graphical user interface (GUI). For example, a graphical user interface provides a display format to convey information to a user and receive inputs or commands from a user. A user can navigate through menu items such as icons, action commands, etc., to input information, choose commands, activate applications programs, manage files, and/or perform other functions. To select certain commands or functions such as, for example, to reply to an email communication, a user typically navigates through one or more menu items or icons to choose or select the desired command. Such navigation may be inconvenient or time consuming because electronic devices often have a relatively large number of menu items that a user often navigates to select a desired command and/or input information.